Sternenklare Nacht, doch der Regen kommt
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Was ist, wenn das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat? Wenn niemand mehr da ist, der einen auffängt, wenn man innerlich schon lange zerbrochen ist? Wo ist da noch Hoffnung?


Art der Story: Romantische Tragödie

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 05.03.2005

Titel der Story: Sternenklare Nacht, doch der Regen kommt

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR, nur die Idee und das Gedicht gehören mir, doch Geld verdiene ich damit leider nicht. Die Geschichte entstand im Zuge der Challenge mit Ellys _knuddelt die liebe Ellys ganz doll_.

Disclaimer: Was ist, wenn das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat? Wenn niemand mehr da ist, der einen auffängt, wenn man innerlich schon lange zerbrochen ist? Wo ist da noch Hoffnung?

* * *

**Sternenklare Nacht, doch der Regen kommt**

_Sternenklare Nacht,_

_Bitterkalt,_

_Herbstwinde lassen Blätter tanzen,_

_Das Heulen des Wolfes in der Ferne hallt_

Laut rauschte der Wind durch den nahe liegenden Wald, das hohe Gras und über die dunkel schimmernde Oberfläche des Sees. Bunte Blätter tanzten in der Luft und auf dem Boden, drehten sich, immer schneller, bis sie schließlich ein raschelnder Wirbel aus Orange, Rot und Gelb waren. Der Himmel war noch klar, doch vom Gebirge her zogen graue Regenwolken heran und fernes Donnergrollen war zu hören.

_Wirbel aus Blättern,_

_Strudel in Rot._

_So tanzen die Blätter immer fort,_

_Mit leisem Rauschen naht der Tod_

Am See hielt er kurz inne. Sein Blick ruhte auf der unruhigen Oberfläche, betrachtete die funkelnden Sterne und die silberne Mondsichel, die sich darauf spiegelten. Weiter. Er musste weiter, durfte nicht verweilen, nicht umkehren.

Schwarze Haarsträhnen wehten im Wind, gaben die Sicht auf ein schneeweißes Gesicht preis, in dem unendlich schwarze Augen funkelten. Weiter.

Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Professor an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei musste sich beeilen, sonst war es vielleicht zu spät. Er schritt schnell durch das hohe Grasmeer, welches ihn rauschend umschloss. Es reichte dem Tränkemeister bis fast an die Hüfte. Seine schwarze, schwere Robe verschmolz mit dem Grün des Grases. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick in die Ferne. Graue Regenwolken zogen vom Gebirge hinunter. Es würde schon sehr bald regnen. Severus Snape war es egal. Ihm war alles egal geworden.

_Sternenklare Nacht,_

_Bald vorüber._

_Regenwolken ziehen auf,_

_Bringen mit sich die alten Lieder_

Auf einem Hügel blieb er stehen, schaute wieder in die Ferne und schloss kurz die Augen. Sein Körper zitterte, doch es war nicht die Angst, die ihn zittern ließ. Nein. Die Kälte war es. Die Kälte dieser Herbstnacht, die Kälte in seinem Herzen, seiner Seele.

Funkelnde Tränen liefen die Wangen des Mannes hinunter. So lange hatte er nicht mehr geweint. Silberne Tropfen, vom Mondlicht beschienen, liefen über seine Wangen. Immer mehr.

Severus Snape konnte einfach nicht mehr! Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Innerlich war er schon vor so langer Zeit zerbrochen, gestorben. Nur noch der Körper hatte existiert, abgemagert und schwach. Nun war er müde, wollte nicht mehr leben, nicht mehr existieren. Es war Zeit, diese Welt zu verlassen. Diese Welt, die ihm nur Schmerz gegeben hatte. Einsamkeit, Kälte... Er wollte nicht mehr. Konnte nicht mehr.

_Das Leben ist sinnlos geworden,_

_Dunkel und leer._

_Nun soll es enden,_

_Die Last auf der Seele ist zu schwer_

Müde ließ der Meister der Zaubertränke sich auf die Knie sinken und holte etwas von seinem Gürtel. Eine kleine Phiole aus Kristall, in der eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit zu sehen war.

Die ersten Regentropfen begannen zu fallen, als Snape die Phiole an die blassen Lippen hielt und die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug trank. Sofort wurde sein Körper eiskalt, die Haut von einem reinen, leuchtenden Weiß. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte es wirklich getan.

Nun würde nichts mehr die kalte Umarmung des Todes aufhalten können, dessen Arme sich langsam begannen um sein Herz zu schließen.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er zum Schloss hoch. Hogwarts, die Festung gegen Dunkelheit und Tod.

Das Bild verblasste und seufzend ließ der Meister der Zaubertränke sich nach hinten sinken. Über ihm grollte das Gewitter, erste Blitze zuckten durch den grauen Himmel und der Regen wurde immer stärker.

Nun war es endlich soweit. Er würde diese Welt verlassen, die ihn nie gewollt hatte. Niemand würde um ihn trauern, denn niemandem bedeutete Severus Snape etwas. Ihm selbst hatten die Menschen ja auch nie etwas bedeutet. Er hatte sie nie gebraucht und nun konnte er ebenso gut gehen. Keiner würde nach dem Warum fragen, da war er sich sicher.

_Sternenklare Nacht,_

_Verhangen von Regen._

_Niemand wird um ihn trauern,_

_Denn keiner beachtete ihn im Leben_

Sein Atem wurde immer flacher, der Blick glasig. Severus Snape hatte nur noch wenige Sekunden zu leben. Er starb hier draußen, in einem Meer aus Gras, alleine. Der Regen hatte Hogwarts und das Gelände nun endgültig erreicht. Ein grauer Regenschleier hing in der Luft, helle Blitze zuckten und der kalte Wind trieb die Blätter fort. Ihre Zeit war vorüber, der Wind konnte mit ihnen machen, was er wollte.

Auch die Zeit von Severus Snape war vorüber. Noch ein letztes Mal wehte seine schwarze Robe im Wind, stumme Tränen vermischten sich mit den kalten Regentropfen und schließlich schlossen die unendlich schwarzen Augen sich das letzte Mal.

Severus Snape war tot. Dahingerichtet von einer Menschheit, von einer Welt, die ihn nie gewollt hatte. Die ihn nie hatte akzeptieren können. Das Letzte, woran er gedacht hatte, war ein sanftes Gesicht gewesen. Umrahmt von braun-blondem Haar, mit warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einem zärtlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Remus. Sein Remus. Der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der Severus Snape etwas bedeutet hatte. Der einzige Mensch, für den er jemals Liebe empfunden hatte. Doch Remus war nicht da gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was Severus in dieser Nacht hatte vollbringen wollen.

_Nun ist er fort,_

_Kommt nie wieder zurück._

_Wird er die Erlösung finden?_

_Endlich Freiheit und Glück?_

Der Meister der Zaubertränke war wirklich tot. Seine durchnässte Robe umgab seinen mageren Körper wie ein Paar mächtiger Rabenschwingen, schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen in seinem Gesicht, dessen Züge das erste Mal wirklich entspannt und friedlich waren. Die Regenwolken zogen weiter, der Donner wurde leiser. Er konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie ein Mann sich neben seinen toten Körper beugte. Konnte nicht mehr spüren, wie eine Hand sanft über sein Gesicht fuhr. Er konnte nicht mehr in die traurigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken, aus denen so viele Tränen rannen, konnte die zitternde Stimme nicht hören.

„Warum, mein Liebster? Warum bist du von mir gegangen? Warum hast du mich verlassen, mein schwarzer Engel, so du doch der letzte Traum meiner Seele warst?"

_Der letzte Traum seiner Seele,_

_Nun ist er fort._

_Hat das Leben verlassen,_

_Zog an einen anderen Ort._

_Ein schwarzer Engel_

_Ist er gewesen._

_Wer hätte es in ihm vermutet,_

_Ein solch schönes Wesen?_

_Die Schwingen gebrochen,_

_Die Seele geschändet._

_So fand er den Tod,_

_So hat es geendet._

* * *

Und wieder eine Geschichte fertig. Das erste Mal, dass ich ein Gedicht von mir mit eingebaut habe, welches ich extra für diese Geschichte geschrieben habe _stolzist_. Nebenbei habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn man möchte, dass die Verse genau rein passen, zum Thema gehören, abgestimmt sind...und und und...habe ich es geschafft? Wenn ja, dann bitte ich an dieser Stelle wieder lieb um eine Review ;-)! 


End file.
